Why I love You
by Pokeluv101
Summary: Inspired by "Why Boys like Girls" I list the reasons that the manga pokemon trainer likes their girls and write a short fic on each of them. Specialshipping Oldrivalshipping MangaQuestshipping Franticshipping Commonershipping and SoulSilvershipping
1. Reason 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters

My friend forward me this really cute e-mail that list the reasons girls like guys, you know the kind that say if you don't forward this to a million other people you get bad luck. I barely have 50 people on face book, so to save myself the trouble I'm of finding 999,950 more friends, I'm just going to write a little short fic for each reason (I might skip some because I'm lazy or have no idea what to write for it) and hopefully the E-mail Gods will accept my lazy cheating ways and not give me bad luck.  
>_<p>

Reason 2: The way their head always find the right spot on your shoulder

(Oldrivalshipping with slight Specialshipping)

"Thank you Blue, for lending me a dress." Yellow poked her head out the door. "I'm actually really nervous; this is my first date with Red."

"Don't worry; everything will be alright if you wear my lucky necklace." Blue put the simple heart necklace around Yellow's neck. _Simple, but elegant_, Blue thought. Yellow wore her long blonde hair in a ponytail as she always did with some of her bangs falling out and brushing her face. She wore simple yellow summer dresses that reach her knees. Blue had bought the dress a month ago, hoping for just an occasion as this. Too bad she had to a whole month to use it.

_This date better be worth all that waiting_, Blue thought to herself.

"And no hat." Blue snatch the wide brim hat off Yellow's head.

"B-but…"

Blue cut her off with a stern look and Yellow bowed her head in defeat. She smiled and pats Yellow in the back. "Don't worry. I'll be with you every step of the way."

An alarm went off in Yellow's head, "Blue, what _exactly_ do you mean by that?"

"Umm…ahh…I'll be… with you spiritually. Yeah that's what I meant." Blue laughed nervously. Luckily, Yellow was naïve enough to believe her. "So where are you two lovebirds going?"

"Red's taking me to the fair that comes once a year."

"The one by the lake?" Yellow nodded.

_Perfect_, Blue thought.

At that moment the doorbell rang. Blue ran over and open the door to find a smiling Red. He wore his usual red hat and sweater. His dark hair spiked up and looked untidily brushed. Pike, Red's electric mouse pokemon hopped off his shoulder and tackle ChuChu. Yellow giggled and Red smiled.

"You look cute, Yellow." Red said, causing Yellow to blush furiously.

"T-thank you Red."

Knowing Blue as long he had, he made Blue promise not to spy on his date with Yellow and he didn't leave until he she did. Blue waited for them to round the corner before rushing to the phone. "Hey, Green, remember that favour you owe me? Well I'm cashing in."  
>_<p>

"Tell me why I have to come again." Green scowl as Blue dragged him around the nest corner.

"For love!" She waved her arms, "This is the perfect time to analyze their relationship."

_What had he gotten himself into?_ Green groan. "Pesky woman."

Ditty poked his head over Blue's shoulder. He transformed into a hat and landed on her head. She pulled Green to the fair. He vaguely remember going to the fair as a kid, but in those days he had been willing. He didn't want to know what Red would do to him if he found out that he was spying on his date with Yellow.

Whose wrath was worse, Blue or Red? He sighed, Blue won. He let Blue drag him away but he certainly wasn't willing. For Arceus sake, he could be training right now!

He looked at Blue's happy face and knew even if she didn't blackmail him, he would've still come. Well, he didn't have anything better to do today, anyway.

He sighed, "So, what's your plan on finding them? They have a good ten minute head start on us and they can be anywhere by now."

She sent him a glare. What, did he think her an idiot? This is Blue, the meddling queen of al Kanto. "I put a tracker in Yellow's necklace, well it's mine but she's wearing it."

Blue pulled out her pokegear and grabbed Green's hand. "This way!"  
>_<p>

"Why do you need me anyway?" Green asked. She dragged him along to many other stack outs but there was always a reason. He sat next to her on the tree branch and handed her the ice cream cone she told him to get. Reason 1: Errand boy. Blue looked through a pair of binocular, put on large headphones, and pointed a hearing device he didn't know the name of, at Red. Blue made him carry each one of them up the tree. Reason 2: Human pack mule.

"Plan B." She said simply. "Red made me promise not to spy on him and Yellow."

"Then why are you here?" Green demanded. "This is an invasion of privacy and is a waste of my time!"

"I know but it's fun."

"Fun?" He almost yelled if Blue hadn't covered his mouth with her hand. "What if he finds us?"

"Then I will tell him that you dragged me here." Fake tears filled her eyes. "Oh, Red, I tried to stop him, I told him it was wrong but he held me here against my will."

Green twitched; Red would never believe such a lie. Did she seriously believe he would?

"Wait, they're on the move." Blue jerked on his arm, making him fall on his face. She didn't let him recover before pulling on his arm again. "Hurry this way."

The woman was out to get him! Green groaned. Why not Silver, he would be more willing. But the idea of Silver spending time with Blue irritated him to no bound. They followed Red and Yellow to the rides center. They hid behind a trash can as Red helped a slightly nervous Yellow onto a rollercoaster.

"They can't go on a rollercoaster, that's totally un-romantic. Green fix this, NOW!"

He groaned. Reason 3: Anything-but-willing minion. Green knew this can only get worst. "What did you have in mind?"

"I want you to destroy that ride!" Blue said flatly. "Use your Scizor, Machamp, Charizard, I don't care."

"What? Have you officially lost it?" He looked at Blue's determined face; she only wanted to make her two best friends happy. He knew, her intentions were good, but her methods were questionable. "Okay, but I'll do it my way."

Blue smiled, she could've kissed him right there, if he wasn't glaring at her like that. She actually liked his glares, she giggled, they looked so funny. She waited impatiently for Green to be back, she was curious on how he'll stop the ride. She imagined Red saving Yellow from falling and they'll fly away on Aero_. I deserve an award for having such wonderful plans_, she thought.

She jumped to her feet when she saw Green walk toward her. She rushed over to him to ask him what he did. As if he could read her mind, he took out a little key.

"It's the key to start the ride." Green explained.

_No_, Blue cried inwardly_, now Red and Yellow can't fly off into the sunset. Well, at least the date won't be ruined by Yellow passing out on the ride._

They fallowed Red and Yellow for the rest to the evening. Green wanted the stupid date to be over so he could return to his normal routine. One that didn't include hiding behind every trash can, sabotage rides, wearing funny costume to trick Red and Yellow into the Tunnel of Love, or using his pokemon for such demeaning chores. He trained his Golduck to fight, not spy on two love birds on the lake! The worst part was having Blue tell him what to do, while she never lifted a finger. In a way, she had kept her promise with Red, but Green on the other hand…Well, Green just hope Blue wouldn't slip about today.

Relief washed over him when he saw Red and Yellow head for the exit. Yes, he was free, and all his favours repaid. Then why was he a little disappointed._ Because your time with Blue is up_, a voice in his head nagged. He didn't like the idea of her going back to Silver.

"I had fun Yellow," Red leaned down and kissed her forehead. "How about I take you to the circus next Friday, Pika and ChuChu will love to see the juggling Machamp."

She blushed, "I'll love to."

Blue turned to Green, "Why don't you treat me nice like that?" Green twitched, was that a serious question or a joke.

Green and Blue watched them leave from their seat on the bench. Blue decided this was one of her most successful missions. Green smiled down at her when he heard her yawn. Tired, she rested her head on his shoulder and fell straight to sleep. He picked her up carefully and carried her home on his back. He didn't want to wake her; she looked so cute, so innocent, while she was sleeping. He thought that Yellow was the one that suffer from chronic sleeping. He let himself in using the extra key under her door mat and laid her on the couch. He nodded to Ditty who turned into a pillow and Green threw his jacket over her.

"Good night, Pesky Girl." He made sure he looked the door behind him and for extra measure left his Porygon2 to watch over her.  
>_<p>

The next day, a soft knocking woke Blue up. Blue stretched and wonder how she got on the couch. She saw Green's jacket and smiled, his scent still clung to the fabric. He really was sweet, when he wanted to be.

The knocking cut into her haze, she ran to open the door. "I'm coming! Oh, hey Yellow"

"Hi Blue, I just came to return the dress and your necklace. Red and I fell into the lake when Gyara went out of control so it got wet, but I washed it for you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm taking it your date went well."

"It was wonderful." Yellow's eyes turned misty.

"And I have the perfect outfit for your date with him next Friday." Blue ran to her closet.

"Really?" Yellow beamed, _Blue __is such a good friend_. Then she began to realize something. "Wait, how did you know I had another date with Red, I didn't tell you yet."

Knowing she was caught, Blue had to think fast. Too bad her brain was still half asleep and daze. "Ummm…ahhh…women's intuition."  
>_<p>

Hope you like it.

Oh yeah, Reason 1: They always smell good even if it's just shampoo.


	2. Reason 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters

I wanted to write each one mainly from the guy prospective but oh well  
>_<p>

Reason 3: The ease in which they fit in your arms

(Commonershipping)

"Your dinner will be ready in just a minute." The waiter said politely, taking their order. Poor man, Platinum wonders if he had enough paper to fill both Dia's and Lax's order. He might as well gave the waiter the menu and tell him to make two of everything.

"This is a wonderful restaurant." She commented. Dia insisted on taking her to the fanciest restaurant in Hearthome city for Christmas.

"Yeah, this must be the only place that serves poffins." Dia said between stuffing his face with breadsticks with Lax. She giggled, thinking how alike they are, it was kind of cute to her. It was a first, seeing Dia without his hat. He said that he shouldn't be wearing it in such a fancy restaurant. She actually quite like him without his hat. His midnight spiked out in each way no matter how much he tried to brush it down and was a striking contrast with his bright blue eyes.

"Too bad Pearl had to miss this." To be honest Diamond was glad that Pearl was celebrating Christmas with his family. This was his chance to be with Platinum and show her he could be her prince. Pearl supported his feelings for Platinum and said he wouldn't get in their way.

"Don't worry; I'm sure he's too busy having fun with his family to remember us." Dia wanted to take the worry out of her silver eyes, to take her into his arms, to run his fingers through her dark hair, to comfort her and shield her from hurt. He would be her prince but he wanted to prove himself to her first.

Platinum was glad the waiter came, so she didn't have to respond. It wasn't proper to talk as you eat. Was their friendship so valueless that it was so easily forgotten? Was it that way with Dia as well? She didn't want to lose Dia. She was glad that Dia didn't care about manners and talked while he ate. He made her laugh. The evening went by quicker then she expected, with all the food they order. Never underestimate Dia's appetite. Luckily Lady had enough money to pay for the bill but Dia insisted on paying for half he did eat his fair share.

It was dark outside, but the moon was full and the stars bright. Dia walked her back to the pokemon center. When he saw her rub her arms to ward of the cold, he draped his jacket over her shoulders. She wanted to protest but she liked how she was enveloped by his unique fragrance that clung to the material and was still warm from his body. She wasn't cold, just fearful that she wasn't important enough to Dia to remember. She knew that if she were to reach a hundred, she would still remember the tingles she got when their hands touch.

He saw her to her room and did something that surprised them both; he leaned down and kissed her nose. Dumbfound, they stare at each other until Dia whispered sweet dreams and went to his room. Platinum closed the door and leaned against it, her hand over her heart. She went to bed, feeling light headed.

Dia wanted to scream, he ruined everything. It was an innocent kiss, but what if it freaked her out? He wanted to back to her but he knew it would be awkward for her. He'll wait until morning. He stared at the clock; there was still nine hours and thirteen minutes till sunrise. Arceus, the sun couldn't come fast enough. Lax place a cake in front of him, his way of saying things will be alright.

Platinum was in a nightmare but she couldn't wake herself up. She tossed and turned in her sleep. Where was her knight when she needed him?

"_Dia!" She tried to run to his limp body. He had thrown himself in front of her to save her from Regigigas focus blast. His body was getting farther away and she couldn't reach him. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turn to see Pearl. He shook his head in disappointment, she was the reason Dia was hurt and now she was too weak to go save him. He turned away from her and left, not looking back._

"_Wait, I didn't mean for this to happen." She cried but not one listened._

_The battle was now gone and the scene faded away to a hospital. Dia lay in the bed in front of her, his pokemon and hers surrounded them. They all gave her an accusation look. To be honest, she didn't really blame them. When she needed her pokemon most, they turned their back on her. They left her like Pearl did. She laid her head on his chest and allowed herself to cry._

"_Please don't leave me too, Dia." She felt Dia move and felt relief over whelmed her. He looked at her for the briefest moment before turning away. It was a silent rejection. "No, please Dia! I love you!"_

Seven more hours, Dia couldn't wait another minute. He threw the covers away and went straight to her room. When he reached he realized that she was probably asleep by now. He knocked as quietly as he could and call her name softly. He started to get worried when she didn't answer. He knocked more loudly and called her name. He braced himself against the door and shoved it open.

He ran to the bed where Platinum slept. Tears filled his eyes, she was okay. A sob escape her lips and he gather her into his arms. He rocked her in his arms and mutter words of reassurance into her hair. Soon she began to relax and bury her head in his chest. He felt her stir and tucked her in.

"Dia?"

"Shhh, go back to sleep, Missy." He pulled the blanket up to her chin. He turned to leave but she grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave me Dia." Tears threaten to flow over. Gently he kissed them away.

He sat on the edge of the bed, holding her hand long after she fell asleep. He almost laugh when she asked him not to leave him but didn't because he didn't want her to think he was laughing at her. Why would he leave when it felt so right to have her in his arms? He stayed with her until the sun rose the next day.

Platinum woke up the next day, feeling lighter. Her hand still tingled. He didn't leave her; he had stayed with her through the night. She looked around but couldn't find Dia. She felt something tug at her night gown and look down to see Lax carrying a tray of food. He smiled and held it out to her. She petted his head and took the tray from him.

"Where's Dia?"

As if her question summoned her, Dia walked in with a plate of pancakes. "Hey Missy, I thought that you were going to sleep a little more. I went to make you some more breakfast."

She smiled; it was just like him to do that. He knew just what to do and say to cheer her up. "By the way, Pearl's back. He said he missed us and almost went crazy without us. I was always the brains of our duo even if I'm stooge."

Dia wanted to be her prince so they could be together, but all she was already in love with him as he was, the adorable goofy knight that he was.  
>_<p>

I know that Platinum didn't say she love Dia in the actual manga but I'm a total Commonershipping believer, though they're not my favourite shipping. They're the only reason I actually continue reading the manga after Red and the other dex holder left.


	3. Reason 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the character  
>_<p>

Reason 4: The way they kiss you and all of a sudden everything is right in the world

(SoulSilvershipping)

Lyra marched right to Silver's house fuming. She walked so fast, her oversize white hat almost fell off. She screamed his name, making everyone turn to stare at her. Silver heard her and sighed; he knew he had to deal with her sooner or later. He rather not, Lyra could be as bad as Blue sometimes. He opened the door for her when she reached the door, afraid she'll break it if she knocked.

"Tell me it's not true." She yelled.

He said nothing, just glared at her, warning her not to push her luck. Other people would've run away right then but Lyra was not other people. He sighed and stepped aside to let Lyra in. She entered the dark room and went straight to the window. Silver cringed when she threw open the curtains.

"Seriously, Silver, people will start to think you're a hermit." She placed her hands on her hips and gave him a good glare.

He just shrugged. "I like it dark."

Lyra knew that Silver was a man of few words but lately he was very quiet and isolated, even more than usual.

"Why, Silver, Why?" Lyra demanded. "Do you know how bad smoking is for you?"

Silver shrugged, hoping that she'll take his silence as an answer. Only a fool would think that and since Silver was anything but he ignored her ranting. Lyra was one of the local papers top reporter and nothing got by her. Her curiosity wouldn't be pleased until she had the whole story and nothing less. Her method of gathering information was as bad as Blue's. Maybe that's why he was the only person that can somewhat sooth her temper.

"Think of your pokemon, think of your friends; think of…me." She ended so softly that Silver wondered if he heard her right. "There's another way to cope with your problems. I know you had a hard life but smoking is like suicide, it's a coward's way out."

Lyra screamed in frustration when he didn't respond. It was like talking to a rock! His silver eyes were stone cold and disconnected from all emotion.

"Are you addicted?" Lyra voice demanded an answer that was more than a sound or just one word.

"No, I am not addicted. I can stop anytime I want." Lyra turned to his Weavile, who nodded, supporting his trainer.

"Then you can quite now." She went through his dresser and took out a pack of cigars. She made sure Silver was watching when she threw them out the window. When she saw there was no reaction she smiled reassuringly, "Good. Now it's time to get to the root of the problem. Why did you start?"

He simple shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Of course it is. If we don't fix it then you'll be tempted to smoke again! Weavile's with you every minute of the day; he could get sick from all that smoke."

She puffed her cheeks, "I will get to the bottom of this. Come to my house tomorrow."  
>_<p>

He didn't know why he came, why he smoked was his business and his alone. He took out his pokegear. No message. He sighed; he was only here because Lyra would chase him around town if he didn't. What a liar he was, even to himself.

Lyra burst through the door and pulled him in. Before he knew what was happening, he was tied to a chair, and staring at Lyra's Marill. Luckily she didn't tie the rope that tight, and he could still move his arms. He should've stay home, was all he thought. Silver glared at Lyra who was wearing a suit and glasses. She was still wearing her ridiculous hat.

"So, tell me Silver, how do you feel." Lyra asked taping a pencil on a pocket notebook.

"Like you've just knocked me over the head, dragged me in, and tied me up." He answered blandly.

"And how do you feel about that?"

He glared at her. "Stop the shrink act."

Heat raised in her cheeks, "Your lucky I haven't drag everyone her for an intervention."

Just to annoy her he flipped open a lighter. That got him a good water gun attack in the face from Marill.

"Talk," she demanded, "Why don't you talk to Gold about this? Guys talk all the time."

"The flirt wouldn't understand." He murmured.

"Is it about your past, or is this a new wound?" She asked softly. She lowered her head in hurt, after everything he still didn't trust her. Well, she still had her trump card. "Blue would understand more than me. I could go call her and you two can talk. You two were always close; she wouldn't want you to keep all this to yourself."

"She's busy," he said bitterly, "probably, with Green."

Yes, he slipped. Lyra did a happy dance inside but stopped when she realize her fear was true. He was in love with Blue. "Gold wouldn't understand because he never had Crystal rejected him? You still have Blue, you just…"

"You don't know how it feels to have the person you love turn from you to another." He interrupted harshly, as soon as he saw her hurt look, he instantly regretted his words. Did she know how he felt? He wanted to find the guy who put the pain in her brown eyes and well…the things he wanted to do to the poor guy might not be legal.

"You're wrong; I know how hurt you must be." A single tear slipped out of her resolve. Looking at him hurt. He reminded her of some sort of fallen angel, full of pain. The dim light couldn't dull the pain in his hard silver eyes. She wanted to run her hand through fingers through his shoulder length red hair. As if that can erase his pain he knew.

"Talk to her, you're no less important to her now that she's with Green. She'll always be there for you. You really don't think that Blue would abandon you, do you?"

He said nothing.

"I was doing some research yesterday and it said that people who are addicted to smoking usual try to break their habit by doing something else whenever they need a drag, like chew gum."

"You're going to give me gum." He sounded sceptical.

"Nope," She took a leap and pressed her lips to his quickly backing away, but Silver felt as though the kiss went on forever. Was that what people meant when they say time stop when you're with the one you love?

_I'm not in love_, Silver shook his head. He was in love with Blue and he ended up hurt.

"Every time you feel like smoking, you're going to kiss me instead. I must taste better than nicotine."

Silver thought it was the craziest idea she ever formed and that's saying a lot. _What could it hurt to try?_ He thought.

And so it started.  
>_<p>

Silver fidgeted in his seat, where was she? He needed her. He searched for her all day, but he couldn't find her. He started to worry when the sun started to lower. What is she was hurt? What if something happened to her and she couldn't get to her pokemon?

It had been a week since they started her crazy plan to stop him from smoking. He was forced to analyse his feelings. He was in love with her, was all along. He didn't know how he could so completely made himself believe he was in love with Blue, maybe because they were sort of similar. Did Lyra think he love Blue? But no one could mean as much to him as Lyra.

After each of their kiss she had ran from him. He followed her of course, only to find her face down on her bed, crying. He vowed next time he would make it up to her. He let himself into her house and waited for her to return.

He thought a lot that night. It was finally two in morning when she finally returned home. He grabbed her and hugged her to his body, rubbing his nose against her hair. "You idiot, did you know how worried I was for you. I thought something happened to you! Where were you anyway?"

"I was looking for this." She shook a box of cigarettes under his nose. "You can have them back."

"Is this some sort of test?" He asked a little annoyed.

"Nope… I just don't want to be Blue's replacement." She said gently.

He didn't say a word, just leaned down and kiss her deeply, "I found that I don't need to smoke or have Blue, all I need is you."

Tears burn the back of her eyes and she buried her head in his chest. "I love you Silver."  
>_<p>

I don't know if Silver will actual be driven to smoke but I think it made the story seem a little workable. I don't know if I made Silver a little more nice then he really is but I think it's more romantic that way. I'm really against smoking


	4. Reason 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters

My last two were a little more serious than the first so I'm going to try to make this one a little funnier for comic relief.  
>_<p>

Reason 5: How cute they are when they eat

(Franticshipping)

Now that things had calmed down a little after the tournament between the pokedex holders were over, Ruby decided to take Sapphire on a proper date. It was going to be perfect and Ruby spent the past week making sure of it. He was going to take her to the Pokéritz, the fanciest seafood restaurant around. He just hopes she could be proper for one night.

"Are you sure about this?" Red looked over his shoulder and eyed the blue cloth in his hands. The other guys were there to, to help Ruby plan his date. Green actually thought the 2 looked alike; both had dark hair and crimson eyes. Though Red's hair was spiky and Ruby wore a white hat.

"I wanted to make a dress like the one she had when we first met but this one's better. Blue is more her colour. A nice dark blue would match her eyes perfectly."

"No, not that, this is _Sapphire_ you're taking out. Can you imagine Sapphire in a dress, eating at the fanciest restaurant in town? It's like me taking Yellow to wrestling match or Blue not meddling on your date."

Blue jumped out from behind the couch making everyone jump except for Green. "I do not meddle, I help discreetly."

"How did you get in here?" Gold started twitching.

"The back door was unlocked." She smiled innocently.

"And why were you hiding?"

"Well, if you knew I was here then you wouldn't talk as much as you had." She made it sound so natural and normal to be eavesdropping in other people's conversation. "So Red, when and where exactly is your picnic with Yellow?"

"Pesky Girl." Green muttered, taking her hand. "I'll take you out for some ice cream, save these guys from you."

"I want blueberry!" Blue cheered, forgetting about her plan to 'help' with Ruby's date.

When Red was sure Blue was gone, he turned back to the issue at hand. "I really think you should rethink taking Sapphire to the fish place. How will you get Sapphire into that dress?"

He grinned, "I have my ways."  
>_<p>

Sapphire didn't know how Ruby convinced her to wear the stupid dress. He had chased her around town until he caught her and charmed her into the dress. She stood in front in the mirror. At least he didn't go overboard with the bows and ribbons like she feared. The dress flowed to her ankle and had a modest neckline. A thick slash was tied around her waist. She twirled and it flared to life.

She didn't want to go to no fancy pants restaurant with fancy table cloth and too many spoons and forks. Maybe she should ask Platinum how to be all fancy and what not. Didn't Rub know her well enough now to know that this was a bad idea? He was always saying how she didn't understand his love for contest, but she wonder if he knew he didn't want to be the weakling she was.

What she did for love.

All doubt left her when Ruby picked her up later that evening. He handed her a blue rose and smiled at her. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she feared.

It was worst.

The first thing sapphire did was laughed. The waiter had the funniest moustache, that twitch when she asked if he's shoes were too tight. It was a serious question; he looked as if in pain, she wasn't trying to be rude. Everyone there was so touchy and judgementally, they stared at her when she passed.

She almost laughed out loud when Ruby pulled out a chair for her. She took one look at the menu and screamed.

"Sapphire, what's wrong?" Ruby jumped to his feet.

She threw the menu at him. "You brought me to a place that serves Horsea tails!"

She glared at every in the room, "You people are all sick! Eating your friends! CANNIBALS!"

"No, wait," Ruby grabbed her arms, trying to calm him. "They don't serve pokemon here. It's just a catchy name, that's all."

She let out a frustrated breath and sat down. "Better be."

"Is there a problem, here?" A waiter asked.

"No," Ruby said, "it was just a little…misunderstanding."

"Okay, but one more scene like that and i will have to ask you to leave."

Ruby nodded and the waiter placed the soup on the table. Sapphire stared at the collection of spoons and forks in front of her. Which one was for soup and did it really matter? There was only one thing to do in a situation like this._ Ennie meenie minie moe, this one_. She picked up the biggest spoon hoping it was the right one. Ruby didn't comment that it was the wrong one.

When the lobster came, Sapphire forgot her objective to maintain her manners. She picked it up with both hands and bit into, not bothering to chew before swallowing. The waiter came when they were just about to order dessert.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave," He said politely.

"But we didn't do anything." Sapphire protested, with her mouth full. She spitted some crumbs in his face as he talked. She wiped her mouth on her arm. "And we didn't have dessert yet."

Within five minutes they were on their butts outside.

"Great, you got us kicked out, and worst my clothes dirty!" He got up, trying to shake off as much dirt as possible.

He didn't know why Sapphire looked so happy. "So let's have a picnic instead!"

The idea was so simple, so down to earth, so like Sapphire to think of. He was taken aback by his own stupidity. He arranged the kind of date he liked, not hers, the person that really matter to him. Before he could say anything, Sapphire was halfway down the street, heading towards the forest.

"Saph, a date means together!" When he finally caught up with her she was perched in a tree, picking apples.

"Catch!" She threw down an apple.

"Get down from there before you hurt yourself." He positioned himself under her to catch her if she fell.

"Just one more apple." She pointed to large shinny apple at the edge of a branch. She shimmies as far out as the branch would let her and went on her tippy toes to get the apple. Swearing, she jumped out and grabbed the apple. She let out a cry of triumph, and then realize she was falling.

Ruby rushed over to catch like he had seen others do in the movies. But when she fell into his arms the momentum sent him back. They laid sprawl on the hard ground. Ruby groaned and sat up, taking Sapphire with him. He ran his hand over her hair that is now cover in leaves, and her dress was ruin, and Ruby thought he never saw her more beautiful.

Sapphire sat on his lap as she took large bites of the apple and talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Ruby kissed the top of her head thining, _Please don't ever change, Sapphire._

Wow that took a while, mostly because of school.


	5. Reason 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters  
>_<p>

Reason 7: How they're always warm even when it's -30o outside

(SoulSilvershipping)

"Of all the places to get us lost it had to be Snowtop Mountain!" Silver snatched the map from Lyra's hand. "How did you get by without knowing how to read a simple map?"

"I just ask directions, something you men are too stubborn to do." She took the map back, blushing. "You didn't have to come and help me catch the Delibird."

He grumbled, not wanting to tell her that he was worried for her. He could only imagine the trouble she could get into if she went off alone. He didn't dare think about it, for him the thought of losing her made him sick. To not be able to hold her, hear her laugh, to argue with her, was torture even thinking about it. But he didn't know how to tell her all that was in his heart.

Lyra saw a shadow in the distance, without a word she took off without warning and she had the biggest smile on her face. She was going to get a Delibird for Christmas.

"Hurry Silver, before it gets away."

"Hey wait," Silver ran after her, "be careful, I'm not going to carry you if you break your leg."

And no sooner did he said it did she tripped over her own feet and went tumbling down the hill. Silver leapt out and caught her, turning so that he took most of the impact when they landed. They slid down the hill until he hit a tree. Silver shifted until he could sit up and checked on Lyra. Her hat was askew and there were tears in her eyes.

"Are you hurt?" Silver asked franticly, checking if she was bleeding.

"It got away!" Lyra cried.

Sliver flinched; she nearly gave him a heart attack. He held her close to him just to reassure himself that she was safe in his arms. If he could, he would find a way to keep her there, where no harm can come to her.

"Wait your hurt!" She touched the scape on his forehead making him wince. Guilt clutched her hearts, making her want to cry all the more.

"It's nothing," He tried to push her hands away but Lyra was so persistent he allowed her to tend to his wound. He knew he was fighting a losing battle so he just scowled at her, hoping she'll understand his frustration but that didn't stop her. If Gold was here, he'll probably laugh his butt off at this. Being treated like a kid, what has less humiliating?

"Hold still." Lyra tied a strip of cloth on his forehead. Silver smiled despite himself, he enjoyed her gentle touch and soft voice trying to reassure him.

"Thank you." She said quietly, "For saving me from breaking my neck."

"Be more careful next time. I won't always be there when you think to go off on one of your 'adventure'." Was all he said. Lyra puffed her cheeks, can he show at least a little emotion or passion, be the least romantic?

"You're not hurt, are you?" He asked worried. Lyra's heart leapt when he help her to her feet and gently brush the snow off her clothes, as if he was afraid to hurt her.

A large wind gusted, blowing away her hat. Silver quickly reached out and grabbed it as Lyra screamed and wrapped her arms around Silver, holding on to him tightly. It was her first instinct to hold onto Silver when she was afraid or thought that there was danger. She knew he would protect her. He was strong and brave and stern enough to keep her in line, everything she needed.

"There's no way we're going to find a way out of this snow storm, I can't see two feet in front of us." Lyra sighed, "We're going to have to find shelter, somehow."

"Come on Weavile." Silver called to his ice type companion, hoping he would be able to help them find shelter. Weavile lead them to a small cave. No matter how comfortable it was, they were still cold.

"Lyra, do you still have that Vulpix I help you capture?" He remembered having to climb down a volcano just to get the little fox for her. What men did for the women they love.

"Yeah." She pulled out a pokeball and released the six tail red fox. He picked it up and shoved it onto Lyra's lap and left her to seal the entrance with snow to keep out the cold. The cave was almost pitched into darkness by the time he was finished. At least it was better than outside, which was a mixture of white snow and black sky. By the time he came back, Lyra was sleeping. He went back to her; her face was illuminated by the Vulpix soft flame. He began to worry, the Vulpix can only emit so much heat and she would soon freeze. For the first time in his life, Silver regretted not having a fire-type pokemon.

He tied her scarf more securely around her neck, and shakes the snow off her hat before putting in on her head. He shrugs off his winter jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Keep her safe." He ordered the Vulpix before leaving to find something to make a fire. He came back a little later and dumps some twigs and branches onto the snow covered floor.

"Vulpix use flamethrower on these to make a fire." He told the fire pokemon, his teeth chattering. He smiled as he watched Lyra, peacefully sleeping against the wall. He rubbed his hand together in attempt to warm them.

"You're going to catch a cold." He turned to see Lyra rubbing her tried eyes. He shook her head when she tried to hand him back his jacket. "Please Silver, I don't want you to freeze."

Without saying a word he pulled her on to his lap and wraps his jacket around them both. She shifted closer to his heat and leaned her head on his shoulder. She ignored his grunt and decided he was sweet in his own way. She yawned loudly, making Silver smile lightly. He pressed his lips to her hair. He didn't even realize it but she was the one that melted the ice in his heart.

When Lyra woke up that morning she came face to face with a red penguin. She jumped back before realizing what it was. She beamed and picked up the Delibird.

"Mary Christmas." Silver handed her the pokeball.

"I love you, Silver!" She threw her arms around his neck, "Thank you!"

He squeezed her before he let her go. She opened the pokeball to see a diamond settled on a silver brand, nested in white fluff. She put her hands over her mouth, tears coming into her eyes.

"Lyra, will you marry me?"

"Yes." The tears finally overflowing.  
>_<p>

Reason 6: The way they take hours to dress but in the end it's all worthwhile.

I confess I did have a little fic planned for that with Dia and Platinum so I'm sorry to all the Commonershipping fans, but I've been banging my head against it for a while and couldn't get it just right. I might come back to it though.


	6. Reason 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters

Okay, I know my last fic ending wasn't that good, it was a good idea but not very well written. But I was rushing and I apologize for that.  
>_<p>

Reason 8: The way they look good no matter what they wear

(MangaQuestshipping)

Crystal scanned the array of pokeballs in front of her. She was going on a journey to Sinnoh and would need a lot of pokeballs.

"Hey Crys, I thought you wanted to go shopping for a dress for tonight, not pokeballs." Gold said beside her.

"I need to get some things to prepare for my next journey. Professor Elm said there was trouble at Sinnoh and it might need to go help the new dex holder there. There a new origination called team Galactic."

Gold put a hand over hers, "Is it dangerous?"

She was taken aback by the worry in his voice. He looked serious, which was something different from him.

"It's not that bad." Crystal tried to reassure him. He closed his eyes for a moment then opens them and grins.

"They're selling free ice cream downtown until five o'clock." He put the items into his bag.

Crystal looked at her watch. "Gold it's ten to five, we'll never make it." She should've known he had a wondrously devious plan when she saw his mischievous grin. He took her hand and dragged her out the door after throwing some Pokédollar onto the counter. As soon as they were outside, he took her into his arm bridal style and ran down the street from tree to tree. Crystal shrieked and wrapped her arms around Gold's neck. He brushes his lips over her forehead when she buried her head into the hollow of his throat. Gold was grinning like a child when he finally stopped and put her down.

Crystal swore she was going to kill him when he stops.

"We're here with five minutes to spare." He put her down.

"That was a crazy stunt!" She scowls, "You could've broken our necks!"

"But I didn't." He smirks, "Common, the best ice cream is free ice cream."

The sat on the quiet patio outside the ice cream shop the over looked a park where they let some kids play with their pokemon. Aibo climb onto Gold's shoulder and took hat, expecting Gold to chase him, the little purple monkey ran into the field, placing it on a kid's head. Crystal smiled, the little girl beamed, thinking the hat meant that she was now a trainer.

"Remember that day, with the bet?" His voice brought her out of her thoughts, and she blushes deeply at the memory, "You really were beautiful that day."

She frown and was about to call him a flirt but he put his hand up. "No, I really mean it."

"You used the lamest pickup lines." She slapped Gold hand when he tried to take a bite of her ice cream.

"How about we play a game? I'll say a pickup line and you'll say a clever comeback."

Before Crystal could disagree, he asks, "Where have you been all my life?"

"I've been hiding from you."

"Good one," He thought for a minute, "Haven't I seen you someplace before?"

"Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore."

"A direct hit." He clutches his heart with mock pain, "How about this, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?"

"About as much as when you got kicked out of Hell."

Gold laughed, almost falling out of his chair, "I think I've trained you well enough."

"Trained me for what?" She stopped mid bite.

"We're practising telling off all those Shinno admirers. But if that doesn't work, tell them you have a big strong protector back home, and that I'll kill them if they touch my girl."

Crystal blushed deeply, "I'm not your girl."

Gold only shrugged, "Not yet, and I am a very determine man." He took her hands in both of his, "If you can tell me one reason you can't go out with me."

"You are immature, impulsive, disruption and rash." But as she said it she felt oddly protective and filled with adoration.

As if he read her mind he said, "And you love that about me."

"I…I…." She stumbled.

"You're really arrogant you know that Gold." She huffed and tried not to blush at Gold's knowing grin.

"It's okay, if you're not ready to admit it, it's alright."

Luckily, the little girl wearing Gold's hat came up and saved Crystal from have to respond or embarrass herself.

"Gold-senpai, here's your hat." She blushed at her hero and handed him Aibo that wore Gold's signature hat.

"Keep it," He ruffled her hair and put the hat over her dark hair. Crystal was surprised that she had Gold's molten amber eyes and would've passed as a female Gold.

"Do I get to be a trainer just like you?" Her eyes shined with wonder.

"Of course," He pulled the hat over the kid's eyes, "Why don't you visit me when you're older and I'll teach you raise strong healthy pokemon."

"Can your girlfriend teach me to catch pokemon? Professor Elm told me she's the very best."

"I'm not his-"

"Of course you are," Gold interrupted her. She was about to yell at him when he said. "You're the best pokemon catcher in all the regions; you caught every pokemon in Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. The only reason you haven't caught all the pokemon in Unova and Shinno is because you never went there before."

Crystal coloured deep red, not knowing if she should slap Gold for making the kid think that she was his sweetheart, not that she really minded being his girlfriend but she wouldn't tell him that, or kiss for calling her the best catcher in Johto.

The girl was about to run off but Gold called out to her, "You can keep my hat but not Aibo."

She flushed, remembering that she was still holding onto Aibo.

"That was sweet of you." Crystal smiled, when the kid ran off.

"She reminds me of me when I was her age." Aibo climbed onto Gold's shoulder and he gave Aibo an apple.

"I think I'm going to miss you most of all when I leave." Crystal admitted and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I have to go home now."  
>_<p>

Crystal waited on the boats deck for the boat to depart. She looked out at the sea, where a new adventure waited. Then she looked back at Johto and felt her heart break a little, she was leaving more than her home, she was leaving Gold. The horn blew, signalling that they were about the leave port.

"Wait!" She heard someone scream from shore. She recognized the voice before she looked back to see Gold running towards the ship, Aibo hanging onto the Gold's hat. He was riding his scooter and heading for the boat that was slowly leaving. She realized that he wasn't going the stop at the edge of the dock, but attempt to jump onto the boat.

"Gold you're crazy." She screamed but even as she did, Gold jumped and grabbed onto the railing. She grabbed his wrist and helped him onto the boat.

"That was the most idiotic thing you've ever done!" She hugged him and started to cry with relief and joy. "You could've got hurt."

"Don't cry Super-Serious Gal." He stroked her hair, "I just couldn't let you leave. I knew you would never sit around when there was an evil plot forming and do nothing about it. So, I decided to go with you. Anyway, I thought it would be better if you had you're big protector to be with you."

"Oh Gold-"

"May I see your ticket?" A uniformed man interrupted them. Obviously, he saw the stunt Gold just did.

"Sure." Gold pulled out a ticket from his pocket, not letting go of Crystal's hand. She leaned on Gold, yes it was nice having her big protector there with her.  
>_<p>

Okay, I know this story had nothing to do with the actual Reason 8. I did plan for a way to put it in, but I got so into the story, I forget to put it in.


	7. Reason 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters  
>_<p>

Reason 9: The way they fish for compliments even though you both know you think she's the most beautiful thing on the earth

(Oldrivalshipping)

"Green is my hair okay?" Blue smoothed down her hair for the eleventh time. Blue looked at Green's reflection in the mirror. He was sitting on the bed, looking bored out of his mind.

They were going to Red's surprise birthday party and Green unwitty got duped into helping her pick out an outfit for the special occasion.

But Blue had another motive for wanting him to help her choose a dress. Never once during their dates did Green call her beautiful and Blue had had enough. Oh, she knew he thought she was beautiful, she could see it in his eyes, but she wanted him to actually say it out loud to her.

Green inwardly rolled his eyes. "It's fine. The Red's surprise party is in ten minutes and we can't be late."

Blue pouted, was it so hard for Green to give her one compliment? "That's why I have to look my best. Its Red's birthday and I don't want to look like a mess in front of everyone! They'll think I don't care about one of my closest friends."

Green didn't really care what she wore, he loved her no matter what she wears; to be honest he was still confused on why he was even in love with her. He looked over at her in the fifth outfit she picked out.

"Do you think this one is better for a house party?" She asked him. Green knew her game, but thought that she already had too much confidence.

"It's fine." He said in monotone, hoping she'll tire of the subject.

Before she could ask another question, Green grabbed her hand and pulled her outside where there would be no more clothes to try on. He only stopped long enough to let her put on her shoes. He only prayed that the rush didn't ruin her hair or they'll be right back where they started.

He saw her shiver and regretted not letting her get a coat before he rushed them to the party. He draped his coat over his shoulder, "You'll get cold."

"Thanks Green." Well at least he was capable of the small forms of cherishing.

He grunted in response. _Well that was one way of ruining a moment_, Blue thought to herself. Green hoped now she would stop worrying about her looks and let him think for a minute.

Green should've known better.

"Do you think that the earrings are too much?" She began again.

"No, Blue, they're perfect." He prayed that if he gave her a straight forward answer than she'll stop her persisting, of course it only made her more determined. Blue wanted Green to notice her and tell her he thought she was beautiful. Really that all most girls want for a guy to do, notice and cherish.

_He wasn't so bad_, Blue reminded herself, he held her when she cried and smiled when she was successful on one of her plans, though he often tried to hide it.

"Do you think I used too much make up?" To be honest Green couldn't tell. He didn't like make-up anyway; he liked her just the way she was. For a reason he wasn't quite sure about himself.

It was time for her trump card. "Well if you're not going to tell me, I might as well ask Silver."

Green twitched at this, but kept his solid resolve. Green wasn't the jealous type, or at least he thought so until this moment.

"Why would you want Silver's opinion?" He asked in a hard voice.

If Blue noticed the edge in his voice, she didn't give any sign.

"Why shouldn't I ask him?" She asked innocently.

"Because Lyra would have your head and a fight between you two will likely ruin Red's party then Yellow would break out crying because you ruined all her hard work to make this surprise party." He said simply, as if an idiot would know the answer.

"Lyra knows that me and Silver are just friends. She wouldn't get mad if I ask him a simple question." She smiled wickedly, "will you be jealous if I ask him?"

"No!" Even as Green said it he was filled with rage at the thought.

"Oh really? Well speak of the devil; there he is right now with Lyra. Oh, Silver, may I talk to you." She said in a sweet voice as she saw Silver across the street.

Green grabbed her hand and held her back, "We're going to be late."

Luckily Silver didn't hear Blue call out to him.

"But I can't go the Red's party without looking my best. I have to know." She pouted.

That was the face Green was dreading, how can he resist that?

"Do you think I'm pretty, Green?" Green almost laughed, he thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world, but he wasn't going to tell her that, only an idiot who wants to ruin his own life would.

"Does it really matter what I think? Whenever I tell you to do something for your own protection, you'll run off ten seconds later and get yourself in danger."

"Of course your opinion matter to me!" Blue muttered.

"You're noisy, stubborn, and I have no idea why I love you." Green snap, listing off more of her faults that he loved in her, for each one made her who she was.

As he ranted on how he was crazy enough to love her, Blue couldn't help but smile. Green probably didn't even realize what he saying much less that he confessed his love.

She stopped him by softly kissing him. "You're the sweetest person I know."

Before he could grab her, she skirted away, "I bet you can't catch me!"

Laughing, he chased after her until he finally caught her at Red's door. Without saying a word he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Blue decided she didn't have to hear Green call her beautiful, he said it to her in every loving action he did.

"Well let's go in." Blue pulled Green through the door.

"Surprise, Red!" Everyone jumped out from their hiding place. There was an awkward silence as everyone stared at Blue and Green.

"Well looks like we ruined a perfectly good surprise on you two." Gold said. "Well cake time."

"No we have to wait for Red." Yellow insisted.

"Wait for Red, for what?" Red emerged in the doorway.

"Happy Birthday, Red!" Yellow throw her arms around Red's neck.

"Thanks, but my Birthday is next week."

"What?" Yellow looked as if she was about to cry. "But Blue told me it was today, I even check on my calendar that it's August 8th."

"Opps, did I forget to mention that I kinda cross some days of on your calendar Yellow." Blue laughed nervously.

"Blue!" Yellow cried.

Green could feel a headache beginning to develop. This day had been Blue's entire plan to get him the give her compliment.

"Don't worry Yellow," Red soothed, "I love this anyway."


	8. Reason 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters  
>_<p>

Reason 10: How cute they are when they argue

(MangaQuestshipping)

"It's not a date." Crystal stated.

"Then what is going to the theater consider?"

"We're just going to catch the Sableye that's haunting it."

"Okay, what do you consider the perfect first date, you know for future reference." He smiled, making her want to swoon.

He always had that effect on her but she knew better than admit it and watch his ego inflate even more.

"Let's catch a movie while we're here."

"Gold, we have to be serious."

"No, we don't. This is our vacation and we're spending it doing the exact thing we did when we were going after Guile. Let's really relax after this."

Gold sighed and wish for not the first time that Crystal would loosen up and have some fun. From the first day he met her it was work, work, and work. So he had to make it his life mission to get her mind off work for at least a second.

"Let's catch a show." Gold suggested again.

"Gold this is no time to fool around; we need to find the Sableye." Crystal scowled.

"I know, I just thought it would be easier to catch the thing if we let it come to us. They did say that Sableye mostly show up to ruin the show. Why waste our time searching for this thing?"

Crystal wanted to wipe the smirk off Gold's face. He was right of coarse but she wasn't going to tell him that.

She sighed in surrender and looked at the billboard that listed the plays being shown.

"Why don't we watch Romeo and Juliet? I know it's kind of girlie but there's not much else so don't complain." She added when she heard Gold groan.

"I guess…" Gold muttered. Aibo also groaned and hanged his in disappointment. "Can we at least get some popcorn?"

"Gold this is not a movie theater! This is a theater of art and culture, why would there be popcorn in a place like this?"

"So people would actually show up." Gold replied. "Why Sableye chose to haunt a place like this is a mystery to me, it's totally boring!"

"Ooh ah ooh ah!" Gold's purple monkey partner suddenly got excited and leapt of Gold's shoulder to chase something Crystal and Gold couldn't see. Crystal started after the Amipom but Gold grabbed her arm.

"Aibo never goes far. He'll come back, don't worry."

How can he be so laid back like that? Crystal wondered. She would have a heart attack if her Chumee disappeared.

"Aren't you worried?" Crystal scowled as Gold pulled her into the almost empty room and gentle lowered her into a seat as she worried over Aibo. The theater was mostly empty because of the Sableye mischief.

"Of course I am. I can only imagine the trouble he'll cause." He chuckled. "But I trust him."

The lights dimmed and the curtains rose. The chorus stood up to begin the play. Crystal jumped when Aibo popped up behind them.

"What trouble have you gotten into now?" Gold asked when he saw the guilty look on Aibo's face. Before he could say anything a scream pieced through the air.

Aibo waved his arms in the air as if trying to say,_ it wasn't my fault_. A girl in a frilly pink dress ran out onto the stage surrounded by a shadowy mist.

"Where's that stupid monkey?" She shrieked. "If I ever get my hands on it…"

"Ski!" The Skitty next to her was just as angry. They were so worked up by their angry that they didn't see the Sableye crouched on the balcony, snickering.

"There it is." Crystal shot to her feet, pulling Gold to his feet.

"Aww, I wanted to see what she'll do next." Gold dragged his feet. Aibo fallowed his trainer's example, not wanting to face the raging red head with the Skitty.

"Aibo use swift." Gold commanded. The Sableye saw Crystal and Gold and swung onto an actor's head. The Sableye dodged the golden stars and hit the man instead. Sableye hanged from the balcony, mocking Gold.

"That's it! Aibo take him down with swift!" The Sableye easily dodged again. Crystal saw the balcony shake.

"No Gold, you'll take the stage down!" Even as she said it, the balcony gave way, "Xatee use protect."

"Sudobo!" Gold called out his Sudowoodo. "Go help Aibo hold up the balcony!"

With great difficulty, the two help up the balcony as the actors tried to crawl out from underneath. Just as everyone was escaping the balcony gave way and came crashing down on Crystal. It all happened in slow motion and Crystal wasn't really sure what happened all she remembered was Gold pushing her out if the way and then her view of him was obscured by the falling debris.

"No!" She clawed through the debris in hope to find Gold. Tears filled her eyes. No, the man she loves was gone!

"Now, why are you crying, Super Serious Gal?" She spun around to see Gold with a giant grin on his face. Not caring who was watching or what they thought she threw herself into Gold's arms. Gold just held her let her tears of relief fall.

"You idiot, how could you scare me like that!" She hit him over the head, "and for another thing, why did you have to be an idiot and blow up the whole theater? I can't believe you let a silly Sableye get the better of you, then again I can."

"No worries Super Serious Gal, I got the thing." He pointed to the Sableye with a bump the size of fist on its head, sitting next to a teasing Aibo.

"Wait right there." The red haired actress shouted picking up Aibo by the tail. "You ruined the show."

"You can't do that to Aibo!" She snatched Aibo away from the actress and cuddled the purple in her arms.

"That stupid monkey ruined the show, look what he did to my hair!"

"I say it's an improvement. Anyway, you should be thanking him for helping defeat the Sableye, something your pathetic Skitty couldn't do!"

Gold pulled her arm, ushering her outside with Aibo still in her arms, "tsk, tsk, what a temper."

"Don't defend her."

"You know you're cute when you argue." He shocked her into silence.

She blushed, "Don't start this again."


	9. Reason 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters  
>_<p>

Reason 11: How their hand always finds yours

(SoulSilvershipping)

Lyra didn't consider it lying, it was more… okay it was lying but there couldn't be any harm in it.

"Just put the blanket down here." Lyra told Silver.

"Tell me again about the story you're doing." Silver spread out the red and white checkered blanket on grassy floor. He knew there was no story but went along with then lie anyway.

"There might be a hidden conspiracy in this part of the forest and I'm not going to let anyone have to scope before me." Lyra couldn't lie to Silver, so she said there _might_ be a conspiracy. She reported only the truth.

"Let's let our pokemon out to play?" They both called out their pokemon.

Her Marill ran out from behind her and tried to poke her head into the picnic basket Lyra brought along. Silver lay back on his crossed arms, and stared up at nothing in particular. He turned a little to the side to look at Lyra. She was arranging the cushions in a basket that was holding a pink and white egg. He recognized the egg from a couple of weeks ago. Gold had come to him, saying that the Ursaring he had traded Gold had an egg. Silver had no use for it so he had just put it on her door step without telling her it was from him.

Lyra leaned over him and blocked his view of the sky, "What are you thinking off?"

"Nothing," he grunted and turned to his side, away from her.

"What about now?" She skirted around him to face him.

Deciding not to answer her, he turned to look at the sky again.

Lyra lay down next to him, "What do you see?"

"Clouds." He answered shortly.

"I see a…Horsea!"

"Ponyta." He said smiling a little.

"Oh, I made us some food to eat while we wait for the enemy to show up." She went through her bag and took out two bento and set his in front of his. Silver sat up and look suspiciously at the box before opening it. It wasn't as bad as he expected, but it was no masterpiece either.

As if Lyra could read his thoughts, she reassured him, "Crystal helped me make it."

Lyra had begged Crystal to teach her how the cook the day before and it took several tries she finally made something edible. Holding her breath she waited for Silver to take a bite and hopefully not die. It would crush her if he didn't like her food. Silver hesitantly took a bit of the rice into his mouth.

"It's good." Silver took another bigger bite.

"You really like it?" Lyra beamed and Silver knew that his opinion meant a lot to her. He smiled at that.

"Aren't you going to have any?"

"Oh, yeah." She opened her own and started to eat and talked at the same time. Silver mind began to wonder but he was still vividly aware of Lyra beside him. He felt more than saw Lyra shift the lay next to her. He turned to look at her. She was lying on her side, with the egg tucked against her stomach.

She must be tired; Silver thought to himself, they had hiked up this spot which Lyra probably picked the day before. The view was nice; they could see the whole city from their place on the mountain. Weavile poked Silver's ribs, trying to get his attention. Silver opened an eye and Weavile pointed to a brush. Silver had a feeling they were being watched for a while now and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw the brush shake.

He got to his feet and stood in front of the sleeping Lyra in case whoever was hiding in the bushes tried to get to her. Maybe the story Lyra was writing wasn't a lie. Arceus he wished he paid more attention when she was explaining the story.

He gave Weavile a subtle nod who threw a shadow ball at the brush, which was deflected back with a water gun attack. He threw himself in front of Lyra to protect her. How could Lyra sleep though al this? Silver waited for another attack but none came. Carefully, Silver crept to the brush but the culprit wasn't there.

Sighing he went back to lie next to Lyra. He smiled when she shifted and took his hand in hers. He didn't like holding hand, but never noticed when she did it. Eventually he slept too.

Silver didn't know if it was the sun or the sound of movement that woke him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. The sun was setting and he wondered how long he had been asleep.

"You're awake!" He turned to see Lyra smiling. He knew that smile and wondered what she outrageous plan she had made in her mind. He felt a breeze and heard wings flapping. Before he could react, his Honchkrow perched on his head for a few seconds before flying off.

"W-what..?" Silver reached on his head and touched a flowery crown. He looked around to see all his other pokemon with similar flowery decoration.

"Do you like it?" Lyra's face shone with hope.

No matter how much he loved her he couldn't lie, "It's a bit girlie."

"I know but it looks cute on you." Cute? Silver didn't want to be cute.

"Look, the egg is hatching!" Lyra ran to the basket where the egg was shaking. Silver looked at Lyra glowing face, captivated by the egg and felt his heart swell.

"It's a Teddiursa!" Lyra hugged the little bear, who struggle to get out of her tight grip.

Silver put a hand on her arm, "You're squishing him."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She put him down, "I'm going to name you…"

"Teddy?" Silver suggested.

Lyra smiled at the suggestion, "I love it. I thought you weren't really one for naming pokemon."

Silver just shrugged at her comment. "By the way, how did you find this place?"

"Oh, Blue suggested it to me."

"Blue, huh?" He should've known but decided that he'll deal with her later. Lyra leaned on his shoulder and watched the sunset.

"I think this is the best day of my life." She laid her hand over his.

"But we didn't do anything." Silver pointed out.

"Sometimes that is everything."


	10. Reason 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters

Yeah, it's specialshipping time :D my fav couple!  
>_<p>

Reason 12: The way they smile

(Specialshipping)

"I can't believe this!" Red broke is cue stick in two.

"You lost fair and square. It's your own fault that you can't play billiard." Gold leaned against the table grinning. "And you know what happens now that you lost."

Red swore under his breath and his gaze slid to the giant Chuchu plushie that he had been trying to win for Yellow. But now he had lost the bet and he had to pay the consequences. Gold came back in carrying the dreaded thing.

"Put it on." Gold was grinning like a child.

"I got to get a picture of this." Green took out his pokegear.

"The colours are all wrong!" Ruby muttered when Red walked out of the changing room. "All those colours clashes! That outfit is ridicules!"

"It's supposed to be like that. It's a clown costume." Gold told Ruby. "And he has to wear it for a whole week."

"I'll design one for Pika too." Ruby suggested.

Red groaned. It was going to be a long week of hiding from everyone he knew.  
>_<p>

Yellow walked down the dirt road of the forest, wondering where Red was. She hadn't seen all day and was starting to get worried.

"Stupid Gold." She heard someone muttered behind a bush. "Stupid bet. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have to hide in this bush."

Yellow parted to bush and a scream caught in her throat. It was a clown! Yellow feared them with their big nose and shoes and hands and just everything else about their attire. The white face looked up at her and the world dropped beneath her feet.

"Help me!" She ran as fast as her feet would take her, "Red!"

"Wait," she heard the clown shout. Like there was any chance of that. Yellow was so caught up in her fear that she didn't realize who was really behind the make-up.

Red chased after Yellow. Why had she run?

"Yellow, don't run!"

The nightmare was getting worst and worst! The horrid thing knew her name! Tears blinded her and she didn't know where she going, she only knew she had to get away.

"Red please help me, please!" She cried. Why wasn't he coming to save her like he did ten years ago when she was eight? "Leave me alone Mr. Clown, please!"

"Yellow you don't have to be afraid." Red ran in front of her, blocking her path.

She cringed, still oblivious to the fact that it was Red. She curled into a ball at his feet, "Please don't hurt me Mr. Clown."

Red knelt down beside her, "Don't be afraid Yellow. I'm a nice clown, see…" He held up his empty hands. When that didn't work he tried doing a funny dance to make her laugh. It didn't do him much good since Yellow's head was still buried on her knees.

Red sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Why was she afraid, it was just a clown costume?

"Clowns are evil! Gold told me so. He said that they'll hurt my friends!"

"Oh, he did, did he? And when did he say this?"

Yellow thought for a moment before answering, "Yesterday."

When Red reached for her again, Yellow flinched. "Are you evil Mr. Clown?"

"No, watch, I'll make you laugh." He stepped back and Pika, wearing a matching clown outfit, hopped onto his shoulder. Red began to juggle some berries while Pike did the same on his head.

"Two cannibals are eating a clown, when one cannibal says to the other, 'Does this taste funny to you?' "

"Why would they eat the poor man and why would you say such an awful thing?" Tears filled her eyes, "You clowns really are meanies!"

Red flinched and the berries he was juggling flew out of his hands and knocked Pika in the head.

"Pika!" Pikachu talk for 'what was that for?' The electric mouse yelped in anger. Red stumbled over his apology but Pika didn't let him finish before shocking him with a thunder bolt.

"I said I was sorry!" Red defended himself against the thunder bolt. Red and Pika both stopped fighting and stared at Yellow. She was giggling!

"So, you thought that was funny?" Red said in a mischievous voice, "Well, I think that's pretty mean of you to do, laugh at someone else's pain. You should be punished."

Yellow began to laugh harder when Red and Pika began to tickle her.

"Pika!" They all looked up to see a very angry Chuchu who thought two evil clowns were attacking her trainer.

"Wait, Chuchu no!" But Yellow was too late, Chuchu emitted a thunderbolt.

"Are you okay Mr. Clown?" She knelt next to Pika and began to heal them. She turned and scowled Chuchu, "That was very mean of you Chuchu."

"I'm sure she was just trying to protect you." Red defended, petting the Pikachu's head.

"Are you sure you're not hurt, Mr. Clown?"

"I'm fine." Red reassured her.

"You know, I know a guy with a Pikachu too but he's not a clown."

"Really?" Red grinned. "Tell me about him."

"Well…" Yellow blushed furiously, "I met him when I was eight when he saved me from a Dragonair. That was when I first fell in-"

"Hey watcha we have here?" Gold popped up from a bush, "Two love birds? Red and Yellow sitting in a tree K-I-"

"What are you doing her Gold?" Yellow jumped back when what Gold said penetrated her brain. Her face turned red and blushed even more. "Red?"

"Gold, how could you." Blue burst out of another bush, "Yellow was so close to confessing her love and I was going to have it all on tape! You ruined everything!"

"Pesky girl." Green said beside her, "How do I always let you drag me to these kinds of things?"

Yellow head was beginning to spin. This couldn't be happening. What did she do wrong to deserve this?

"SHUT UP." Everyone turned to Red, "you're making Yellow nervous."

Red turned to try to comfort Yellow but she was already running down the forest path.

"Yellow wait up!" He ran after her. This wasn't his day, the woman he loved wouldn't stop running from him.

When he finally caught up to her, Yellow was sitting by the lake, curled up like a ball. He could hear her sniffle a little. Red called out to her softly. Yellow head whipped around to see Red. He grabbed her hand when she tried to run again.

"When I was ten, I saved a little girl in the Viridian forest. I taught her about pokemon and helped her catch her very first one. I told her that even if pokemon looked scary, they're actually very friendly creatures. She was sweet and kind to everyone she knew… and that's why I always liked you a lot."

"But you would still like Blue more." Yellow took a deep breath before continuing. "I've been holding on to all these feelings for you but I know you don't feel the same. Whenever Blue flirts with you'll always blush. You like her don't…"

Before Yellow could finish her question, Red pulled her close for a long dreaming kiss.

"Tsk, tsk," Red whispered against her lips, "Do you still believe that?"

"I love you Red." She flung her arms around his neck and clung to his strength. She buried her face into his neck and inhaled the scent of freshly cut grass that was unique to him. Her most impossible dream came true; Red loved her as she loved him.

Red loved the adorable blushed that crept up her cheeks. Red had to remember to thank Gold later because he got the better side of the bet, he got to her smile.  
>_<p>

I am so happy I was able to finish this. I guess I was kinda cruel to shock Red twice and make him wear a clown costume but wouldn't you if you had the chance?


	11. Reason 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters

Crossover from anime to manga! I made May, Ruby and Sapphire child. I can see her being their child. I rewrote this chapter.  
>_<p>

Reason 13: the way you feel when you see their name on the caller ID after you just had a big fight,  
>14: The way they say "let's not fight anymore." Even though you know an hour later…<p>

(Franticshipping)

Little five year old May sat on the front porch swinging her legs and watches her mom and dad fight again. She saw it too often to be worried about it much. She knew that her mom and dad loved each other no matter how much they fought and they would always find their way back to each other.

They would argue about what she was going to wear to school each day but when the time came for her to walk into that preschool she would turn back and watch her dad hold her mom while she tried not to cry about her little baby leaving. They would argue about what sports and activities she would play. In the end May would do neither and run off to play with the pokemon in her grandfather's lab.

But today's argument was something much bigger.

"She isn't going to grow up and put herself in danger by going into pokemon battles!" Ruby yelled, "Letting her join contests will be good for her. It is much safer than that battling and I wouldn't have to worry about her coming home with horrible hair."

Sapphire turns to make sure her daughter was still where she was before turning back to her husband to discuss their daughter. May had her looks and curiosity, and much to Sapphire's disappointment, May also had Ruby's personality.

"I know the dangers but she has a lot of skills, it will be shame for it to go to waste."

"Her skills aren't being wasted if she grows up to be a coordinator." Ruby was almost screaming.

"Everyone will think she's weak." Sapphire had always had a problem with being judged as weak so Ruby knew not to evoke her on the subject. "It's bad enough you idiot men will judge her as weak just because she's a girl!"

Ruby was beginning to get a headache from Sapphire's screaming but continued. "Why don't we just ask her which she wants to be?"

"I don't want to pressure her! Anyway she loves you more and will obviously take your side."

Ruby couldn't believe Sapphire had just said that and shouted back, "If you can't accept your own daughter going into contests than you can't accept me as well! You don't know how important being a coordinator is to me."

"I can say the same to you." Ruby knew he was in for it now since he could see Sapphire bared her fangs.

While the two argued, May quickly got bored and went out to play. Both her parents were so into their argument they didn't notice and May never thought twice about going off.

"She's not going to become a trainer and leave it at that. I don't want May to see us fighting." Ruby threw up his hands and stomped away.

"She sees us fight all the time!" Sapphire flinched at that and turned to see if May was still where she was.

Franticly, Sapphire grabbed Ruby's arm. "May's gone!"

"What!" Ruby spun to where May was supposed to be waiting for them to finish setting up to barbeque. Ruby didn't waste any time and called out Nana. He turned and tried to comfort a distressed Sapphire. "We'll find her, don't worry."

"What if she ran away because we were fighting?" Tears threaten to overflow.

"Don't ever think that! May loves you and if she has any reason to run away it's me. Arceus, I'm always pushing her to hide her strength and if she's anything like you, she'll hate that."

Sapphire threw herself into Ruby's arm and cried. Ruby gently stroked her hair and waited until her tears subsided and the Sapphire he knew and loved came to the surface.

"What kind of mother am I? I shouldn't be crying, I should be out the lookin' for my daughter." She jumped to her feet and ran into the forest. Ruby grinned and walked after her. He knew May was fine and had just run off to play with the pokemon in the forest. A habit Ruby had been trying to break for Sapphire's sake.

He walked a few feet into the forest to May's favorite tree. It may not be obvious but May had some of Sapphire's traits. He looked up to see May hiding among the leaves and decided to entertain her a little more.

"Hey May, you there?"

"Dad!" She jumped down and tackled him to the floor. He caught her mid-air and playfully held her above his head. He laughed her but then turned serious."Mommy was worried about you."

"I'm sorry." Guilt clouded her eyes.

"Don't worry; let's get cleaned up before Mommy finds your hide out."

"I'm sorry for ruining the dress you made me."

"I'll fix it. So what did you do today?" He lifted her into his arms and carried her towards the house.

"I found a Ditto! I will look great in a pokemon contest wouldn't it Daddy?"

"How so?" Ruby couldn't imagine using a purple blob in a contest, but May did. She went on and on about the different transformation it could do using exaggerated gestures.

"May!" Sapphire ran forward and hugged them both just as they exit the forest. "Don't you ever scare me like that gain."

May crooked her head to the side, confused because she never thought anything would scare her Mommy. "I'm sorry Mommy, but I'm fine. Daddy found me in my hide out."

"He did, did he?" She check May for any injuries but stopped when Ruby placed a hand over hers.

"She's fine." He put May down, "Go clean up and we'll get dinner started."

"Okay Daddy." She ran into the house. When the door closed behind her, Ruby pulled Sapphire close and let her cry on his shoulder. He knew that she was strong but everyone needed comfort when they almost lost what was most important to them.

Sapphire franticly wiped away the tears and smiled at Ruby, "Let's not fight again, at least not infront of May."

Ruby grinned, wondering how long the deal would last.

"Shit, I'm so emotional today." She wiped her eyes.

Ruby's brows brunched up with worry as a thought occurred to him. She had been having sickness these days but no matter how much he insisted, she said she didn't want to see a doctor.

"Are you still having stomach aches?"

"No, I feel fine now. Maybe I should so see a doctor since I missed my monthly for two months now."

"Sapphire, I think you're pregnant again!" he grabbed both her arms laughing and crying. My kissed her deeply, praising her beauty and strength, "I love you. What shall we name her?"

"It's a boy." Sapphire informed him, "I can feel it. We'll name him Max."

"Mommy, Daddy, look the Ditto fallowed me home! Can I keep it?" May ran out to them breaking the moment.

"Absolutely not!" Ruby answered in a stern voice, "its wild."

"Why shouldn't she have a wild pokemon?" Sapphire defended the child she when tears filled her eyes.  
>_<p>

I made Sapphire cry too much :`( Sorry this was rushed


	12. Reason 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters  
>_<p>

Reason 15: the way they kiss you when they do something nice for you

(Specialshipping)

Red glared at the two electric mouse pokemon that stared at him with blank expression. The only difference between the two was that one, Chuchu, had a flower in its hair and eyelashes. Pika wrinkled his nose at the twitch Red was developing.

"Come on, can't you two do it for me?" They cooked their head confused. Red wanted to scream his anger; it was Yellow's birthday and nothing he tried to get worked out as he planned. Now his latest plan was going up in flames as well. He wanted to give her a pokemon egg but so far there was no results and Gold wasn't having any luck either.

"What's wrong you two? Do I make you nervous? Would it help if I left you two alone?"

Pika answer was a Thunderbolt attack.

"Sorry buddy but it's really important to me…she's important to me."

Chuchu squealed at the sight of her trainer. Yellow giggle and caught Chuchu in her arms. Red smiled and couldn't help notice the flush in her cheeks.

"What have you and Pika been up to?" When Yellow was about to read Chuchu's mind, Red grabbed Chuchu away from Yellow.

"Nothing, surely not trying to make a pokemon egg." Red laughed nervously.

"Okay," Yellow beamed, not noticing Red's jumpiness. "Well I was just going into the forest to see if any of the pokemon wanted any help, do you want to come?"

Red wanted to but knew he had to find her the perfect birthday present. "I'm kinda busy today; can I take a rain check?"

"Sure." Yellow said a little disappointed. "Good luck with whatever you need to do."

When Red saw her go into the forest he took out his pokegear and called Ruby. It took a second for Ruby to pick up.

"Hey, it's Ruby."

"Hey Ruby can I ask you a big favour, its Yellow's birthday and I got nothing. You know what girls like don't you? Well I was wondering if you can make an outfit for her and…"

"Please leave a message because I'm not in right now; I'm off helping Sapphire train in…"

"I told you not to tell anyone!" He heard Sapphire's voice in the background."

"Sorry, well I won't be back in another week or so." The beeped signalled the end of the recording.

Red twitched. He didn't have a week; he had about five hours before that party started. He had to think of something new and quick.  
>_<p>

Yellow helped the little Horsea into the lake. "There you go little guy. Be careful next time okay and don't battle pokemon that's bigger than you are okay."

The Horsea nodded and dived under the water.

"Aw, aw, aw." Yellow turned to see Red run to the water edge and soaked a napkin. He winced when he wrapped his bleeding finger with it.

"Are you okay Red." Yellow ran to his side and took his hand into hers. "How did you cut yourself like this?"

Red didn't want to tell Yellow that he was looking for a rock to carve into a little sculpture but picked up a Geodude instead. After being chased around the forest for a while Emerald showed up and calmed the Geodude. He finally found a rock that he could use to make his masterpiece only he had no idea how to carve stone, wood, or anything else. He had asked Emerald if he knew how but unfortunately he said he didn't. Nether the less he tried and ended up cutting himself more than the rock.

"I was battling." Red lied.

"You should be more careful." She frowned and wrapped his hand gently. "I thought you were busy."

"Umm… I was just going to help Blue with something when this giant Infernape jumped out and attacked me!" okay it wasn't the best lie but it was all he could think of at the time.

"But Red, Infernapes aren't native to Viridian Forest and wouldn't you be burned rather than cut?"

"Must have belonged to a trainer and gotten lost. Anyway it had a giant sword, that how I got cut. Look at the time I have to go." He ran off before Yellow can ask anything more.

Yellow felt hurt, he was lying to her and he hadn't once said happy birthday to her today.  
>_<p>

Red was sure blue would help him. He walked into her house where the party was supposed to be held. Green was on the ground on all fours and Blue was standing on top of him trying to hang a banner.

"Can you get off now?" He asked irritated. "You're heavier than you look."

"Are you calling me fat?" She stomped her foot. "Just a little more… there."

She stepped down and examines her work while Green was trying to realign his spine. She turned to see Red staring at Green with pity.

"Oh hey Red, did you need something?"

"Yeah, I was hoping you would help me get something for Yellow's Birthday. I don't want it to be just anything, it has to be special."

"Of course I'll help." Blue beamed. "I was hiking up when I found this treasure map to the greatest gift a girl could ever ask for."

"Thanks Blue." Red grabbed the map without asking any questions but Green knew better.

"You sent her on a wild goose chase didn't you?"

"Not entirely."  
>_<p>

The map took Red around the mountain three times and twice through a path in the mountain. He was about to give up when he spotted a little box on the ground in front of him.  
>_<p>

Yellow was surrounded by friends, colourful decoration but it didn't feel right to be happy. She couldn't even fake a smile and all because Red wasn't here with her.

"Here you go Yellow." Gold handed her a pokemon egg of vibrant colours."

"Thank you Gold." She gave him a half smile and once again looks at the door, hoping Red would come through it.

"I made you an outfit modify for your love of nature and bubbling personality." Ruby waved the yellow sundress in front of her.

"Are you saying there's something wrong with what I'm wearing right now?" Yellow looked down at her worn out dress and black leggings she wore under it.

"No but it wouldn't be too much of a hardship if you tried to dress up for that certain someone." Yellow blushed and wondered what Red would think of the dress.

"I made you this little carving." Emerald handed her a carving of Chuchu and Pika.

"Thank you Emerald."

"Hey Blue," Ruby whispered to her. "Why did you want us to sabotage Red?"

"No reason." She evaded his question easily.

That moment Red barged in. Yellow jumped to her feet and rushed to him. He was covered with dirt and had several scrapes.

"Red are you okay? How did you get hurt?"

"I'm sorry Yellow." He took her hand. "I tried to get you the perfect present but everything I tried failed. Then I fallowed this phoney treasure map to find the 'greatest gift a girl could ask for' but it turned out to be an empty box so all I have to give you is this."

He bent down and kissed her in front of everyone. Yellow was blushing when he finally let go of her.

"Thank you Red." She went on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

"What for? I didn't get you anything for your birthday."

"But you tried and went to such lengths. No one had ever tried that much to make me happy."

"Then may I have this dance." He pulled her on the dance floor before she could answer him.

Green picked up a piece of paper that fell out of Red's pocket. He recognized Blue's handwriting. He smirked at the message she written for Red.

_Just kiss her you idiot we all know you want to._


End file.
